


Home In Each Other

by multifandomer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, M/M, Reincarnation, this was floating around my head and I couldn't sleep until I had written it down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomer/pseuds/multifandomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is missing Camelot after he returns so he goes into Merlin's room for comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home In Each Other

Returning to the world had been a lot for Arthur to handle. In addition to having to learn about all the new technology and all that, he also had to deal with the fact that none of his friends or family were there with him. None except one. Merlin.

Merlin had been there when he came out of the lake, helping him back to shore, and he had been helping Arthur adjust ever since.

Merlin had told Arthur everything that happened after Arthur had died, about how well Gwen ruled Camelot, about how magic had been brought back, and about the peace there was amongst the land. He also told him about key events that had happened long after that that led to the world being how it is now. Merlin had been just a helpful as he was before everything had happened, and that was a comforting thought to Arthur, that although centuries had passed, Merlin would never change.

Some nights however, Arthur would get lonely and miss everyone from Camelot. He would miss the conversations he'd have with his father over a meal, miss the playfulness between himself and Morgana, miss seeing Gwen acting shy, miss hunting with the knights, and miss Merlin waking him up every morning. After weeks of laying awake at night with an aching in his chest for Camelot, Arthur decided that he would work with the best he's got, and so got out of bed and made his way down the hall to where his former manservant’s room was.

He walked quietly, making sure that if Merlin was asleep, he wouldn't accidentally scare him awake. When he reached the door he knocked tentatively on it and waited to see if there was a reply. When he heard nothing, he tried again a little louder, before gently pushing the door open and whispering a quiet “Merlin?”

He heard Merlin move in the bed.

“Arthur?” Came a quiet mumble. “What's the matter?”

“I couldn't sleep. Would you mind if I stayed in here for a little while?” He asked. There was a moment's pause.

“‘Course not.” Merlin replied.

Arthur walked further into the room and shut the door behind him just as Merlin turned on the lamp beside the bed. When Arthur turned to look at him he was laying on his side, leaning up on one elbow with his hair sticking up at an awkward angle, and looking like he had just woken up.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.” Arthur apologised.

“It's fine.” Merlin reassured. “Come on then, hurry up.” He said with humour in his voice.

Arthur walked round to the other side of the bed and quickly slipped in, laying in his back. Once he was settled, Merlin reached over and turned the lamp off again.

They both laid there, Merlin facing away from Arthur, and Arthur laying on his back, unmoving for a few minutes. As he heard Merlin's breathing slowly start to even out, he rolled over to face his back, moving closer, and tentatively placing his arm over Merlin. When Merlin didn't push him away, he moved closer, getting more comfortable. He felt Merlin move around too, moving back so he was closer to Arthur.

“I miss Camelot.” Arthur said quietly into Merlin's neck.

“I know. Me too.” Merlin agreed. He gently took hold of Arthur's hand and brought it up to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the back of his hand, before pulling Arthur's arm tighter around himself. Merlin could feel Arthur smile into his neck, before feeling a gentle kiss places where the bottom of his neck meets the top of his back.

While both men were lonely and missing their home, they could at least find a home in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all, this is my first story for Merlin, despite being in the fandom since the beginning, so I hope it was alright. This was also written at 5am after having no sleep so if there are any mistakes, lets just pretend they aren't there :P
> 
> Come follow me on:  
> Twitter: fandomcookie  
> Tumblr: multifandomfanfics  
> Wattpad: multi-fandomer  
> AO3: multifandomer
> 
> Reviews are love :)
> 
> Multifandomer :) xxx


End file.
